The Unforgettable Daughter
by Mystical Snow
Summary: The Once Upon a time cast is known worldwide, thirteen year old Emma knows nothing about them. What happens after she has a chance encounter with some of the actors? Will they see that she needs saving in time? How will Emma cope when she finally learns the truth about her real parents, the parents that she thought were dead? Please READ and REVIEW!


**Unforgettable Daughter**

**Hey everyone, this is my first story and I was inspired to write this after reading Family is Forever by OUAT FANGIRL. She is an amazing writer and I suggest you check out some of her stories. Anyway here is my very own Once Upon A Time story that I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

**-10 years ago-**

"_Mommy I'm a princess!" 3 year old Emma says happily. She is dressed up in a Snow White outfit and looking at herself in the mirror in her mother's room. _

_Ginnifer Goodwin smiles proudly at her beautiful little girl. Her life couldn't be more perfect, she was a successful actress, has been in plenty of movies, she was married to the love of her life who was also a very successful actor, and she has the cutest little girl anyone could ever hope to have. Although Emma mostly had her father's looks with her long blonde hair, same facial expressions, and even his adventures attitude, she did however share her mother's emerald green eyes. _

"_And you are the prettiest little princess ever" Gin walks over to her child and lifts her up into her arms. Emma giggles as she wraps her arms around her mom. _

"_Can we go twick or tweeting now" (She's only three so her speaking won't be perfect) The little one asks as she slightly pulls away to look at her mother. _

_Ginnifer laughs. "Yes, we can go trick or treating now my sweet little princess" She places her child down and the two head into the living room to find her husband watching television. _

"_Daddy, daddy lookie I'm a princess!" Emma cheers. She runs over to her dad who is nothing but smiles as he stands up to hug his daughter. _

"_And you are such a beautiful princess. Would you give me the honor of taking you out to get some delicious candy?" He asks in his charming tone. _

_Emma smiles happily. "Let's go!" she cheers. The married couple just laughs and they finally leave their large mansion to take their daughter trick or treating. _

_Little Emma was having the time of her life, running from one house to the next for candy. Gin and Joshua were also enjoying their family time as they walked through the familiar neighborhood. After a few houses Emma came up to her parents to show off her goodies. _

"_Mommy, Daddy look at all my candy!" She opens her bag and it is already half way full. _

_Gin gives her daughter an exaggerated gasp. "Oh my that's so much, I wonder if you will be able to eat it all"_

"_I can share with mommy and daddy" she says happily. _

_Joshua and Ginnifer smile at each other than back at their daughter. "Thank you Emma, that's so kind of you"_

"_How about we check out the neighborhood community center, I heard that they would be throwing a Halloween party for the whole neighborhood" Joshua suggested._

"_Can we go mommy!?" Emma begs._

"_Sure I don't see why not" She replies. _

_Emma cheers and the happily family head over the community center in their neighborhood. It was a place where kids could go to play basketball, read books, hang out friends, play tennis, and even play soccer on the large field next to the center. The place was flooded with people as the family walked inside. Emma spotted a friend and quickly ran over to say hi._

"_Don't wonder off to far sweetheart, stay in mommy's view" Gin warns lightly._

"_Ok mom!" She hollers back as she makes her way over to her friend from the neighborhood._

_Gin and Josh found some friends of theirs and started talking, they had turned their eyes from their daughter for just a few seconds, but that was they needed for their lives to fall apart forever. Gin glances back to make sure her daughter was still with her little friend but she wasn't there!_

_At first she didn't panic but she calmly walked over to talk to Emma's friend Crystal. She was a little black girl dressed as a mummy. "Crystal sweetheart, where did Emma go?" she asks._

_Crystal looks up at the older woman with her dark brown eyes. "She said she had to go potty" she explains._

_Gin smiles in relief. "Thank you dear" _

_At this time Joshua comes over. "Something wrong?"_

_Gin shakes her head. "Emma's just gone off to the ladies room. I better go check on her and explain to her to let me know the next time she needs to go" _

"_Ok, I'll wait here" Joshua gives his wife a light kiss on the cheek before she heads for the ladies room to find her daughter. _

_Once in the restroom Gin calls for her child. "Emma you in here?" Silence, it was in eerie silence, the young actress could suddenly feel that something was very wrong. "Emma?!" Her voice becomes more panic as she checks every stall, no child is found. She runs out of the restroom to find her husband. When Joshua sees his wife the look of horror across her face sends chills down his spine, he runs over to her. _

"_Josh I can't find Emma!" she cries._

"_What do you mean? I thought she just went to the restroom" He asks, hoping this wasn't real. _

_Gin shakes her head. "She wasn't there"_

"_All right, all right, let's not panic yet, maybe she's with another friend. Let's look around" He suggested. The two actors quickly look around for their daughter with the help of friends all trying to find Emma, but she couldn't be found._

"_Where is she is Josh, where is my baby girl!?" Gin cries. _

**-Present time- **

"And Action!"

Ginnifer Goodwin quickly snaps back to present time and allows herself to face her reality. She was acting out a scene in Netherland with her daughter Ella (Since Emma is the daughter for the actress Ginnifer Goodwin, I will change Snow White's daughter to Ella) She allowed the tears to fall as Ella explains how she feels like she is just an orphan child. In order to cry on cue all Gin ever had to do was think about her own little princess. Did she feel like she had abandon? Or did her child even remember her anymore?

"And cut!" The director shouts. "Good work people, let's take a break"

Gin lets out a tired sigh. Joshua is at the large table filled with all kinds of food for the cast and crew that help create Once Upon A Time. Ever since they lost their daughter they have allowed their lives to get lost in work, becoming more famous as time continued to flow. They had hope that maybe their baby girl would be able to recognize them, but only fakes have tried to claim to be their missing daughter. It irritated Gin how these young girls could come up to her and say they were her missing child, when it was clearly a lie. Still, she never gave up hope that someday she would be reunited with Emma. The police, her friends and even her family have told her that the likelihood of her child still being alive after all this time was very small, but she just couldn't give up on that tiny bit of hope.

"Hey Ginnifer, you want to go out tonight?" Gin was at the table of food with her husband when she heard her name. She looks up to see her friend and coworker Lana Parrilla.

"Out where?" she asks curiously.

"Drinking of course. Jennifer(Emma/Ella),Robert( ),Emilie(Bella),Colin(Hook),Meghan(Red),Jamie(Mula n),and Sarah(Princess Aurora) are all coming, your invited to Joshua" Lana smiles.

Gin thinks about it for a moment, she could use a night out with the gang. It helps to forget for a while, to forget the pain in her heart that will always be there. "Sure that sounds fun" she replies.

"Great! Where meeting at the Underworld Bar. It's supposed to be like the end of the world theme bar that just opened a few months ago" Lana explained.

"Do they have pool tables?" Joshua asked excitedly.

"Sure do" Lana answers happily.

"Great it's been awhile since we've all gone out" Josh stated.

"I could use a nice cold beer" Jennifer Morrison had made her way over with a big grin.

Although Ginnifer pretended to act excited on the outside, the truth was all she felt was numbness in the inside.

**-Somewhere else in Canada-**

It was late and the sun has fallen fast asleep, but for one young girl sleep would never come for her peacefully.

"Get up brat"

A small teen whimpers as she feels another painful kick to her stomach. "It's time for you to get to work" he spits. Although the girl was only thirteen she was forced to work at the famous Underworld bar, she was responsible for keeping the place clean after the place closed, but while it was open she washed the dishes, and remained in the back.

Emma uses what strength she has in her to finally stand up. Her foster father, Al throws her work jacket at her face. "No need for you to get sick, weather's been dropping lately so wear that"

The jacket was black and had the word 'Underworld' in red on the back of it. She quickly places it on and gladly takes her leave. Ever since she started living with Al the abuse in her life has become far worse. Thankfully their run-down apartment building was within walking distance to Underworld. When she arrives she sees Hunter, the big security bald guy. He was in his early 30s, was about 6'3'', wore the typical black t-shirt, and dark jeans for work.

"Hey there Emma, how are you?" He smiles kindly.

Although Hunter looked intimidating to most, he was always kind to Emma. She gives him a very small, almost unnoticeable smile if one wasn't looking close enough. "I'm all right big H" she replies softly. "The boss man inside?" she asks.

"In the office" He holds the door open for Emma as she makes her way in. As she walks in she places the hood over her head in order to keep herself unseen in the darkness.

When she finally makes it to the office she knocks on the door that was open. Her boss turns around from his computer to see Emma.

"Hey kid, we already got a load of glasses that need cleaning. I've got you clocked in so get to work" He explains.

Emma nods and makes her way to the back to get started on the dishes after she hanged her jacket in the crew room. Hours passed when she is finally caught up and decides to ask for her break. She grabs her jacket and places the hood back over her head to make her way over to the office once again.

Keeping her head down she doesn't pay attention to where she is going and suddenly bumps into someone. She flinches in pain from old wounds. She was proud of herself for being able to hold back the whimper that wanted to escape.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" gasp a woman.

Emma looks up to see a really pretty woman dressed in a expensive looking white dress that hugged her body perfectly. She had emerald green eyes, and short black hair. The woman holds her hand out to help Emma up. Emma gladly takes the offered hand, and hopes she has not made the woman angry for bumping into her.

"Oh my, you're a child!"

"What's a child doing in a bar?" Another woman questions.

_Crap! _Emma thought as her green eyes go wide like a deer caught in headlights. She quickly comes up with an easy lie. "My foster father is friends the owner, I was just dropping off some stuff for him because my foster dad is too sick to get out of bed right now" she lies smoothly. If it was one thing Emma could do, it was lie under any kind of pressure. She's had to do it plenty of times, just to survive.

"How old are you sweetheart?"

"Sorry but I don't know you, why should I tell my age to a stranger?" She gives the woman in white a stubborn stare.

A chuckle from the woman in black draw's both Emma and the women in white their attention to her. "She's got you there Ginnifer"

Gin smiles as Emma only continues to stare at the women warily. She needed to get to the office before her boss realized that she wasn't working. But more than anything she just wanted her break. Her body felt stiff, everything ached when she moved, but she endured it, she had to.

Ginnifer than surprises Lana as she watches Gin kneel down to the girl's level, while keeping her knees just above the floor so that her dress would not get dirty. "You're a very bright girl, but I'm sure you get told that all the time" she smiles warmly.

Emma's heart literally skips a beat as a shy blush forms out of nowhere. _Was that a compliment? I've never had one of those before_ Emma thought, her mind filled with confusion.

"Now you've gone and embarrassed the poor girl" Lana smiles.

Emma blinks and looks down away from the kind green eyes that almost seemed familiar, like from a dream she used to have long ago.

"Oh Lana stop it" Gin stands back up. "Would you like us to help you find you're father's friend dear?" she asks.

Emma finally looks back up at the pretty women. If only they knew how pathetic she was, how broken she was, these people wouldn't even glance at her, let alone talk to her. She shakes her head. "No thank you Miss. I know my way around"

"Please call me Ginnifer, or Gin for short. And this is my good friend and coworker Lana"

"I'm Emma" she speaks softly. Emma wanted to hit herself! She had made such a big deal about giving her name away to some stranger, but she couldn't help herself. This woman felt so strange to her, she felt warm, and safe. Emma knew she was thinking irrationally, but what did it matter, she would probably never see her again anyway.

Gin's body stiffens at the mention of the old name that has haunted her nightmares for the past ten years. This child, she couldn't possibly be her Emma. Her Emma had been snatched from her so many years ago, could she really be her? She couldn't really see a clear version of the child; the hoodie had her partially hidden from her, and the darkness didn't help much. The only thing she could see were those matching green eyes. It was also hard to judge what age she was, considering the fact that the jacket seemed to swallow her body whole.

"Emma!" a voice hollers.

The girl jumps and she looks over to see her boss walking over here, he looked angry. Gin and Lana also watch as the tall, over weight man comes over with a frown on his face. His attitude quickly changes when realizes who the brat was talking to.

"Hello ladies it's such an honor to have talented actors as yourself to come visit Underworld. I hope my friend's kid here isn't bothering you, she was just about to leave" He explains all gentlemen like.

Emma shivers in fear, if she was sent home early she would be sure to receive a beating.

"Not at all, she's a very sweet young girl. If you don't mind me asking, what was so important that a young child such as herself had to bring by into a bar like this? I don't mean to be rude but it looks like you have some rough characters" Lana asks, her eyes glances over to a couple of men that she could see Joshua and Colin were getting into a heated argument with. They were rough looking biker types, with the leather jackets, and tattoos all over them.

"Oh I'll admit Underworld can be quiet colorful, but I would never let anything happen to Emma. She's my best friend's kid after all. I just needed her to drop by some important papers that her father had, he owns part of this place as well" The man explains smoothly.

"Hey Lana, Gin, you guys better come over. Joshua is about to lose his temper, and I don't think Colin is far behind" Meghan had come over to the small group. Emma realized instantly just how stunning she looked in the tight red dress. _She must be an actress to _Emma thought silently. _I can't believe I was actually talking to celebrities, I don't even recognize them from anywhere. But then again I'm not allowed to watch any kind of televisions, not even movies._

Emma watches the kind woman sigh heavily. "What happened?" Gin questions.

Not really paying attention to the ladies anymore Emma watches as the man glares at her and glances to the exit; that was her cue to go home. Emma only had one rule to follow when she worked at Underworld, and that was not to talk with the customers. She hung her head down as she tried to fight back the tears, her body couldn't handle another beating so soon. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie she slowly tries to take her leave. The owner also gladly walks away from the uninteresting women. He hated having to suck up to stuck up actors when they walked into his club.

Gin was the one to notice Emma's silent departing form. "Wait Emma" she called. Emma stood frozen, had she made the powerful actress angry? The young actress walks over to the girl and hands her a small card. "My cell and home phone number are on here, I would really like to meet you again. It's better to call my cell since I'm hardly home. But please feel free to call me anytime, even if it is just to talk" She says kindly.

Emma gives the strange actress a confused look. _Why would she want to see me again, I'm nothing special. _

"Is this ok?" Gin asks.

Emma stares at the small white card in her hands, than looks back at the famous celebrity. She doesn't want to make the woman angry so she nods. "I have to go now" she speaks. Her voice is so tiny and small. It nearly breaks the young actress' heart; something about those little green eyes just looked so empty and scared inside.

Gin looks over at her two friends as they give her a concerned look. "You sure that was wise?" Lana asks. They are now walking back over to the guys, after Emma had taken her leave.

"I want to see her again Lana" Gin's voice sounded far away, like she was lost in another time.

Lana places a comforting hand onto her shoulder. "You know that she isn't your Emma right?" She asks carefully. Her eyes are sad, but she tries to be strong for her friend.

Gin sighs. "I know, she probably isn't even the same age that Emma would be right now. But I felt really drawn to the girl, like she was silently pulling me to her" she explains.

"Apologize to Emilie right now!" shouted Robert.

Lana, Meghan, and Gin have finally made their way back over to their friends and could see that the guys were about to throw some punches at some big idiot.

**TBC! **


End file.
